Season 5
Season 5 of MTV's Teen Wolf premiered on Monday, June 29, 2015. The premiere episode, Creatures of the Night had an estimated 1.527 million viewers on Monday, June 29, 2015, while the midseason premiere, The Last Chimera, had an estimated 1.11 million viewers on Tuesday, January 5, 2016. This season was filmed in Northridge, California. The fifth season of Teen Wolf received an order of twenty episodes during San Diego Comic Con in July 2014. Like the previous super-sized season, Season 3, Season 5 was broken up into two parts, but unlike Season 3, this season had an overarching story-line instead of two separate plots. In this case, Part A covered the arrival of the Dread Doctors and the creation of their Chimeras, while Part B moved on to the goal of the Dread Doctors' Chimeras, which was in service of the resurrection of the Beast of Gevaudan. This led to the unintentional release of the Doctors' captive, Garrett Douglas, also known as Der Soldat, which leads Season 5 into Season 6. The cast and crew began filming for Season 5A in early February 2015 and ended in late May; filming for Season 5B started back up in August of 2015 and ended in December. Season Summary On the eve of their senior year, Scott McCall and his friends find themselves facing the possibility of a future without one another, a next phase of their lives that might take them in different directions despite their best intentions. Little do they know that outside forces are already plotting to break the pack apart long before they ever see graduation. New villains use a combination of science and the supernatural for a malevolent and mysterious purpose that will eventually pit Scott and his friends against their greatest enemy yet. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Arden Cho as Kira Yukimura *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar Returning Cast *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Ryan Kelley as Jordan Parrish *Seth Gilliam as Alan Deaton *Meagan Tandy as Braeden *Cody Saintgnue as Brett Talbot *Lily Bleu Andrew as Lorilee Rohr *Tom T. Choi as Ken Yukimura *Tamlyn Tomita as Noshiko Yukimura *Susan Walters as Natalie Martin *Todd Williams as Dr. Geyer *Todd Stashwick as Henry Tate *Steven Brand as Dr. Valack *Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Maya Eshet as Meredith Walker *Michael Hogan as Gerard Argent *Gideon Emery as Deucalion *Max Carver as Aiden *Crystal Reed as Marie-Jeanne Valet New Cast *Marti Matulis as The Surgeon *Douglas Tait as The Pathologist *Caitlin Dechelle and Elizabeth Carpenter as The Geneticist *Cody Christian as Theo Raeken *Victoria Moroles as Hayden Romero *Michael Johnston as Corey Bryant *Kelsey Chow as Tracy Stewart *Henry Zaga as Josh Diaz *Claire Bryétt Andrew as Sydney *Benita Robledo as Deputy Clark *Marisol Nichols as The Desert Wolf *Gilles Marini as Sebastien Valet *Clayton Froning as Schrader *Mandy Levin as Nurse Cross *Aaron Thornton as Deputy Strauss *Lachlan Buchanan as Henri Argent *Daniel Bonjour as Marcel *Eddie Ramos as Lucas *Makenna James as Tara Raeken *Michelle Clunie as Mrs. Finch Episode List Trivia *This season was dedicated to the memory of Cyndi Garcia Posey, Tyler Posey (who plays Scott McCall in the series)'s mother, who died of breast cancer during the filming of this season. *Dylan Sprayberry (who plays Liam Dunbar) was promoted to the main cast in this season, and Tyler Posey was promoted to co-producer of the series. *Tyler Hoechlin (who played Derek Hale) left the series at the end of Season 4 and was not in this season. *Crystal Reed (who played Allison Argent), returned to the series for one episode to portray Marie-Jeanne Valet, the progenitor of the Argent bloodline of Hunters in flashbacks to the 18th century. *The Teen Wolf team held a contest on Tumblr in which it invited fans to participate in a contest to create a new supernatural creature (one who already existed in mythology or a completely fictional creature) who would appear in this season. The creature ended up being the Sluagh, which appeared in Season 5A's episode A Novel Approach as an Eichen House prisoner. *In 2015 and 2016, during the airing of Season 5, Teen Wolf was nominated for and won several awards: **Saturn Awards' Best Performance by a Younger Actor in a Television Series (Tyler Posey) (nominated) **Saturn Awards' Best Youth-Oriented Television Series (Teen Wolf) (nominated) **Teen Choice Awards' Choice TV Villain (the Dread Doctors) (nominated) **Teen Choice Awards' Choice TV Scene Stealer (Dylan O'Brien) (won) **Teen Choice Awards' Choice TV Summer Star - Male (Tyler Posey) (nominated) **Teen Choice Awards' Choice TV Summer Show (Teen Wolf) (won) **People's Choice Awards' Favorite Cable TV Sci-Fi/Fantasy Show (Teen Wolf) (nominated) Media Category:Seasons